Well systems configured for the production of oil and gas include running tubular members or drill pipes into and out of a borehole of the well system that extends into a subterranean earthen formation. In some applications, the individual drill pipe joints are transported from a storage area distal a drilling platform of the well system to a rig floor of the drilling platform utilizing a catwalk machine or other system configured to transport the pipe joint. Once on the rig floor, the pipe joint may be threadably connected to another drill pipe joint to form part of a drill string extending through the rig floor and into the borehole via a wellhead disposed at the surface. In certain applications, equipment not easily transportable via the catwalk machine may need to be transported to and from the rig floor. This equipment can be located in various places around the drilling rig. In some applications, a crane, such as a mobile crane or a drill floor mounted crane, is used to lift and move the equipment to the drill floor and back again.